The Return of Pandora DS. 1: The Villains Plans
TheBrideKing: Hello everyone! I made a first Deleted Scene of The Return of Pandora. Here's a first one on transcript. This One is about The New Acolytes plotting to kill all Heroes and conquer their Universes. They had a plan to hunt The Miracle Elite. Beatrice thought the ancient villains will track them down. Note 1: TheBrideKing copied of some of Transcripts from other websites. Also, He followed the lines from Coolzdanethe5th's Carmen's Revenge on Youtube and wrote them down. Transcript (The cloaked figure begins to get out of the corner he was hiding in, but he/she accidentally pushes open hidden door. He/She looks into a large dining hall, with a throne at one end. The Children of Pandora celebrate the conquer of Turbo Zone Mansion.) Mysterio: Now that Turbo Zone Mansion is our house, things are going to be a little different. So, once we get rich again, we can rule the entire multiple Universes and kill all heroes of The Fellowship and Miracle Elite with more evil and so on! How's that sound? (Chuckles) Slender Man: Ah, Lovely.... Haku: But, what about the Children of Autobots and others? King Sombra: Yes, they'll thwart our plan again like the last time. Pandora: Glad you brought that up. I have the brilliant scam I come up with. I'm about to take down the greater heroes and kill all who stood in our way. Got it? (The villains laugh.) The Figure: Oh no. We can't let them do this. there will be no hero to protect us all. young mystical wolf: Well there's not something I saw Every day. we got to warn them before it's too late! The Figure: And I know where to find them. Hanzō Urushihara: Huh?! WHOA!!! wait a minute. Did you hear somethin'? Lune: It's just a wind, Hanzo. Ty Lee: No, Hanzo's right. Odin: Yes, Somebody was here! Pandora: WHAT?!?! THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT HEARD US!!!! (The figure falls from his perch and lands on the floor, the ghouls, run over to capture him. Prowler lunges at Taran. Taran cries out in terror, and backs away spilling the water where visions are taking place. The water hits his face. Takanuva scrambles to his feet and hops on Landarick and is off. As Takanuva rides off, he is showered with arrows. Landarick runs into the next hallway, seeing that the Ghouls are closing in. They goes through a door and locks it behind them. As Takanuva turns around he sees he's at a balcony, and dead end. Takanuva looks over the battlements and notices it is a easy jump to the moat.) Takanuva: The moat! It's our only chance! C'mon! (Takanuva tries pushing Landarick over. Takanuva sees the swords and axes of the villains hacking away the door. Takanuva with one final push sends Landarick into the moat.) Takanuva: Swim, swim! (Takanuva readies himself to jump.) I'm coming! (He jumps off, into the moat. A volley of arrows follow him in.) Pandora: Don't waste your arrows. Let the spies rot in his watery grave! Wrath: But, Mommy! (Yanking Pandora's skirt.) What if they'll survive!? Pandora: (patting Wrath on a head) Don't worry, my child. I'm sure They'll never ruined my plans for revenge. King Zinthos: Surely, Mother, They'll get killed if we find and kill them all. Suigintou: But what about the Miracle Elite? Slender Man: What?! We forgot to kill them!!! First we took over The Lovelace Mansion, then they were gone!!! Dr. Supreme: Now patience, Brother. We'll find those fools as they can never escape from my Ice and Lava Power. Gretel: Then lets get them before they ruin our revenge! (laugh) Hansel: You heard my sister! Let's get them then onward our plans! Pandora: Sister Beatrice! what's your propitiation! Beatrice: We'll we have the ancient villains with us, The Miracle Elite will fall in to fear! Now, do we agree, Mother? Pandora: Yes. As long King Zinthos and his men will help you! King Zinthos: Yes, Mother... (bowing to Pandora) (At the river. Takanuva and Landarick climbed out of the water.) Landarick: We made it Takanua: Yeah, I never thought we have met the old Acolytes. Now Let's get back to our gang before something else happens. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline